Childhood
by jaan115
Summary: “We need to talk now!” “I believe there’s nothin’ to talk about plus I’m tired I just got back and I need a couple of days to rest now can you let go of me now?” ‘Thanks for worrying but I don’t deserve it do I?’
1. Chapter 1

Guys! This is my first time writing fan fiction so please bear with me!

I Don't Own Gakuen Alice…..

Summary: Mikan and Natsume are childhood bestfriends together with his little sister Hotaru, also Mikan's bestfriend . Ruka, Luna, Anna, Kokoroyomi, Yuu, and Nonoko were friends with Mikan at the church they go to what if Natsume likes Luna!?Mikan going to other country…

In this story Mikan is not really a baka she is a very smart girl and a very pretty girl! Hotaru and Natsume are siblings!

Chapter 1: Young Couple

_Mikan, a gorgeous girl and smart girl but a very gluttonous girl, with her bestfriend Natsume, a dead hot boy who is the exact age as Mikan was talking in their treehouse._

"_Ne! Natsume, my mom and dad said that we're going to migrate to U.S.A. _(they are in Japan!) _promise me that you and Hotaru will not forget me and never will!"said the cheerful as ever Mikan_

" _Whatever, little girl. Just don't forget about us too or else you will be dead!" emotionless Natsume said_

" _Oi! Don't be like that! I'm not leaving yet! I'll tell you!" said Mikan pouting cutely and this made Natsume blush but look away_

_**A few Months later…..**_

"_Ne, Natsume I want the two of you to meet someone that will be there for you when I'm away!"_

"_Nada,pig"_

"_Come on Natsume"_

"_Whatever"_

"……"_Hotaru is just quiet as ever_

_**At the front of a school…..**_

"_Natsume Hotaru,meet Ruka-pyon ,Luna, Anna, Kokoroyomi, Yuu, and Nonoko"_

"_Hn…."_

"_Nice to meet you" emotionless Hotaru said_

"_You guys, this two is my bestfriend in the whole world…"_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA _

"_Will you just continue your so annoying"….._

_Ruka ,Luna, Anna, Kokoroyomi, Yuu, and Nonoko just sweatdrop while Natsume just stare at them_

"_Meanie….Ok!This is Hotaru and Natsume…"cheerful as ever Mikan_

"_Ohhh….. moodswings" Natsume and Hotaru thought_

_**Few months later….**_

_Natsume began to like Luna while Hotaru blackmails Ruka for money…._

"_You guys!Can you now stop Hotaru!" Ruka said while leaning at the wall because Hotaru is so close to him causing him to blush madly…._

"_This will cost a lot of money! I will earn a lot and add them to my account! Just like what I thought there are many people in this world that have fangirls like onii-san!hahaha! 'click''click'" Hotaru said evilly while she captured another picture of blushing Ruka… "What a nice pose Ruka!"_

_Everybody sweatdrop because of the oh so smart Hotaru's attitude towards poor Ruka…._

"_Minna….."said the teacher at the school_

"_you need to go now!"_

"_hai"everyone replied except Hotaru and Natsume…._

_**After a Month….**_

_Mikan was acting weird lately and always making something…._

"_Hey you guys! Have you seen Mikan?"Koko ask everyone_

"_Oh, no! I'm so worried about her right now shes been excuse to class this days!" Anna said _

_Narumi enters the room while they're talking about Mikan…_

"_Maybe I should really tell them"_

_Outside Mikan and Natsume are talking seriously….._

"_Guys, Mikan and their family is going to other country the next 2 weeks…"_

_Shocked roam around the room and they can't believe that what Mikan said was true that someday just someday I need someone to replace me when I'm not around…._

"……"_they are speechless….._

_**Outside…….**_

"_Natsume, remember what I told you last last month?"Mikan asked Natsume if he still remember.._

"…_."Natsume just stand there with his oh-so-hot stoic face…._

"_I'll be leaving in 2 weeks…."_

"…_.."_

"_I know that this is so sudden but I think-"_

"_I think I…I love you"……Mikan was really serious and look at Natsume_

_Mikan can't see his eyes because it was covered with his hair. Before Natsume can answer she told something to him that made him shock…._

" _I don't know if we will go back here…I know you like Luna I introduced you and Hotaru to those guys to replace me.. I never taught that I would do this.. I hope that even if I'm far from you and Hotaru I know that you will not forget me will you?" Mikan was now quietly crying_

_Natsume hold Mikan's hand and hold it tighter every second and what Mikan didn't know he pull her and embrace her tightly as if the world is going to end….._

"_Natsume…."with that Mikan close her eyes and mesmerize the time she had with Natsume…._

_They break the hug after a few minutes and Natsume and Mikan look at each other and smiled…._

" _You guys, I found Mikan she's with Natsume.."with that yell all of the classmate of Mikan swarm around her and bid goodbye…._


	2. Chapter 2

**In U.S.**

'That dream again" thought our beautiful brunette

Mikan was prettier, smarter and most of all more graceful and gentle than last time she was not as cheerful as ever because of the training but you can see the sadness on her eyes. She was respected in the whole academy, and whole world... (You will learn by Hotaru...)

'Mikan Sakura, I repeat Mikan Sakura can you go to the principal's office right away1'the speakers echoed through the hallway and classroom and all of the students was getting ready to bow to the oh-so-famous –and-strong new Mikan.(told you! Hotaru will explain it to you!)

"What is it?"Mikan said with bored tone

"Oh, Mikan you're here you're fast! You're going back to Japan to support the school there." said the cheerful principal who is playing with his chair and spinning with it making Mikan sweatdrop.

'Oh, so I'm going to meet Hotaru and the rest again huh! Yay I'm so happy'; thought Mikan while the outside is just stoic as ever….

"When am I going to leave?"Mikan ask the cheerful principal

"Well, what do you think? Guess, guess, guess!?"

"Tomorrow at 6 in the morning!?"

"Ah! No fair, you read my mind!"

"tch…" but Mikan just smiled…

"Ok!Then now you need to go and pack-up your things…"

"Hai" But Mikan turn around and said "Principal, I'm going to miss you!"with a smile plaster on his face!

"Me toooo….Mikannnnnnn----channnnnnn I'm going to miss so much!"while jumping making Mikan again sweatdrop….

"ja ne!"

"ja nehhhh…..Mikan-chan!"

After that conversation she immediately return to her room and pack up

'So I'm really going to meet Hotaru and others this time I'm so excited better pack up'thought Mikan happily

After Mikan packed up she doze to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"uhhhmmm……Oh It's already five in the morning better get going!"Mikan went straight to the bathroom and wear a very simple dress

'Let see!Oh yeah, it summer in Japan I should wear a white dress' thought Mikan while finding a white simple dress that goes until her knees with light blue lace…

"Sakura-sama, we need to go now we'll be late in our flight!" said Marie-chan

"Hai…"

**At The Airport**

'I'm going to meet Hotaru at last after 8 years…' thought Mikan who is now sleeping

Mikan was now 16 and in highschool….

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama, we are here!" said Marie-chan, Mikan's maid, but sad because she can't go with her she needs to go back to U.S.

"Oh!I'm sorry Marie-chan…I'm going to miss you by the way!"said Mikan making Marie-chan blush….

**Gakuen Alice Japan**

'Mikan…' Narumi thought

"Mikan-chan, How are you?, How did you do in Gakuen Alice U.S.?-------?"Narumi was asking tons of stuff while twirling but finally he stopped when he fell because of the tiny rock

"ahrrrggghhh….that rock!"Narumi was now standing and brushing his pants with frilly ballet skirt then blast a huge smile

'mood swings' thought Mikan while shaking her head….

"You sure change a lot Mikan" said Narumi

"Oh well, I did!I'm ok Mr. Narumi can I just rest for this day and I'll come tomorrow but don't tell anyone about me ok?" said Mikan while glaring at Narumi making him sweat

"Hai!" said the oh-so-attention-pose of Narumi while standing like a soldier making the two of them sweatdrop

"By the way Narumi-sensei what star am I, guess it's special star huh?"Mikan said while a smirk appeared on her face

"Oh yeah your right how did you know?" Narumi was still dumbstruck tilting his head from side to side with a thinking pose

"It's because I have special star in my former school!"

"Oh ok!"

"Know can I get my freaking key and rest?" glaring at Narumi she sighed

"Hai! Here you go"

Mikan just went straight to her room and rest for the whole day while at the room a boy was thinking about someone

'I wonder when that time is?' the boy wondered

"Daijobu?"

"Hn…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Is it good enough I'm so sorry if I have error in grammars….

Oh!well I'm trying to update as soon as possible and I want to make I shorter but just post a **review if you want it long or short **and I will try my best to be on and update as soon as possible…

Thanks for bearing with me -!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next day!**

Narumi meet Mikan at the front of the dormitory and went straight to the class

"Class, we have a new student, actually it's not a new student she transferred and the came back here for some important reason" said Narumi while looking at the whispering student while the others just didn't care at all. ( you know who)

"Can you come in now?"ask Narumi and the door revealed a familiar brunette who is smiling gently and walked gracefully making some students shock because they knew it was Mikan their friend…

"Now, can you introduce yourself?" ask Narumi once again

"I'm Mikan Sakura, I just came from U. S. but don't worry I can fluently speak in Japanese" said Mikan in American accent

That voice of her and name made all of the student focus and curious but most of all Natsume and Hotaru are the most curious and shocked! "Mikan" they thought

"Now anymore question?" ask Narumi to the class..

"Sensei, what's her star rank?"ask one boy

"Uhm…Right now she's a special star, anymore question?" replied Narumi

"How come she got special star, what's her alice, what ability class is she in?" wonders the girl

"Because she is a very smart person and very respectable person even the principals of the whole Gakuen Alice branch know her and she have nullification alice and sce, and she is in dangerous ability class"again Narumi ask if there's anymore questions

"Sensei, can I be her partner?" ask a a boy out of nowhere

"Well, let's see, who wants to be her partner?" most of them raised their hand while some of them just stare at her who's smiling

"Let's see, uhmm….how about Natsume, Mikan?" Narumi ask Mikan is she like the idea

"I don't care if I have a partner or I don't"state Mikan making some of them jaw drop because of her new attitude

"Ok then! From now on Natsume is gonna be Mikan's partner" Narumi said while twirling

"But sensei, Natsume is my partner-"said Luna who was now standing and pop up out of nowhere

"No buts Luna-chan….I'm sorry but I'm going to assign you to Kitsunume…" Narumi replied to Luna who is now glaring at Mikan

'Luna…' thought Mikan while Luna was emitting dark aura but Mikan didn't nudge or anything while Narumi is walking to the door

"Ok!So then!Oh yeah!You have Mr. Jinno next!" Narumi said who pop out of the door

'jin-jin' thought Mikan

**SLAM!**the door slam and Jinno-sensei told Mikan to sit beside her partner

When Mikan was in her sit he saw Natsume sleeping covering his face with manga while she just look at the window and started day dreaming

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," shouted Jinno who was now tapping Mikan's shoulder

"what?" she replied making others jaw drop

"Can you answer the questions on the board?" ask Jinno while smirking

"But sensei--"said Anna

"Do you wanna get a detention? Umenomiya"this made Anna stop and just stare at Mikan with pity but Mikan just sigh and point her finger on the board and levitate the chalk and answered the college question in 2 minutes making them all jaw drop

"Done, Jin-jin!"smiled Mikan making Jinno stiff

Natsume was smirking behind his manga and still curious about Mikan

**After That Incident **

"Hotaru, give me information about polka!" Natsume just ask Hotaru

"100 rabbits each information!" said his stoic sister making others sweat drop and Natsume just toss 100 rabbits coin

" **Mikan Sakura**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Capricorn**

**Height: 5.7"**

**Alice: Nullification and Steal, copy, and erase, she has all of the Alice in the whole right now**

**Weight: 100 lbs.**

**Looks: Long Brunette hair, hazel eyes, tall, has a nice figure** 'remember if you want Mikan's picture just order it to me for a 120 rabbits…'

**Status: High School Student**

**Known as "Black Rose, Shiro Neko, Hell Flame, Dark Angel" **(sorry if copied someone's idea I'm really sorry)

**Famous at schools and most of all all the Gakuen Alice and principals**

**Very smart and her IQ is 210 **

All of the information that Hotaru gave made them shock and jaw drop except for Natsume and Hotaru

_**Flashback**_

' Mikan' thought Hotaru and answer her phone

"Mikan" Hotaru said while quietly sobbing

"Neh, Hotaru, are you crying? Oh! Don't cry! I'm going home tomorrow and don't be shock to what I am ok?! You're still my bestfriend aren't you?!"ask Mikan happiness within her voice

"Of Course, baka!" said Hotaru who was now smiling

"ok…----" the Mikan explained it to Hotaru and Hotaru just said ok!

_**End of the Flashback**_

Hotaru who was now smirking at her friends leave the room and went straight to her bestfriend's room

There they rest and talk about what happen to Mikan and things then Hotaru just stay there for the day!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

sorry for the wrong grammar bear with me I'm only seventh grade I don't know a lot of things….LOL!ok!so I'm trying to write as much as I can for today and now I did 3 chapters yay!just review things you can ask me questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Day**

'Uhmm….Oh! Hotaru is still here!' Mikan thought happily

"Ohayo, baka!" Hotaru was now staring emotionlessly at Mikan making her sweatdrop

"Ohayo, Hotaru!" with that Mikan hugged Hotaru but **BAKA BAKA BAKA** catch a baka bullet

"I knew it was coming.."Hotaru said while blowing the smoke coming her famous baka gun

"Neh, Hotaru you haven't change at all, huh?" ask Mikan smiling

"Of course, baka!" Hotaru said

"You meannie.."Mikan pout

" Stop whining or you will be late.."Hotaru said

"Nani?! Wahhh….I'm late! Hotaru move faster or will be late!" said Mikan who trip herself at the blanket and land flat face

"A baka is always a baka! I'm done dressing up and I thought you're not clumsy anymore guess I was wrong!" Hotaru said while lecturing Mikan

"Hotaru! Even if I change a lot it's no my fault that you shock me and trip by that stupid blanket!" said Mikan to her friend while whining and pointing at the blanket at the floor

' I miss this days! I hope I didn't went to that stupid training of mine! If I didn't I can show all of my emotion!' thought Mikan sad but content with her bestfriend there by her side

"Ahh…I'm late!" yelled Mikan and she started to rumble her clothes and finally found her uniform and leave her hair down

"Come on, baka"said Hotaru who was now smiling at her idiot bestfriend

' Mikan how I miss this days' Hotaru thought

"hai!"

They leave Mikan's room and went to their classroom

**SLAM!**Mikan just slammed the door followed by Hotaru you can see the change here because she's cold

' Mikan' thought of someone

Mikan saw Natsume with Luna flirting with him but he just read his manga and focus his thought on a certain brunette and Mikan walk through the center aisle

"Oh! Hi there Natsume, Luna!Good morning!" greet Mikan while smiling making other drool over her

"Ohayo"greeted Luna but glaring at Mikan

"Oh!Luna, can you go to your sit now because I want to sit on my chair and I want to sleep!" ask Mikan while smiling gently

"Oh! Can't you see you b---- I'm sitting beside my Natsume-kun and we're talking about something"said Luna like challenging Mikan to fight

"Well, as you can see Natsume isn't talking to you either listening to you. Now can you please move your butt of my chair?" ask Mikan calmly

"Oh you b----"said Luna while launching a slap in Mikan's beautiful face but Mikan held her hand tight

"Neh! Hotaru can I?" ask Mikan while glaring at Luna

"I don't care about that thing" said Hotaru (oh yeah!i forgot Natsume was Hotaru's step brother so they have different last name!)while working at her invention

"Imai! How dare you talk to me like that!You b----.!"yelled Luna but she winced because Mikan's grip is getting tighter every second

"You baka let go of me…."Luna is trying to let go of Mikan's hand

' Mikan, what happened to you?' thought of the raven boy

" How dare you talk to Hotaru like that?" Mikan's was smiling but emitting dark aura making others shiver

"Well! It's not my fault both of you are b----! You're lucky Imai your Natsume's stepsister or el--"Luna was cut by Mikan

"Or else Luna?You will kill her? Well as you can see I'm losing my patience right now and don't include your boyfriend here!"said Mikan whose eyes is now darker compare a while ago

' Mikan, she's not my girlfriend' thought Natsume

"So? What if your losing patience?" ask Luna while glaring

"Well, if you don't know I'm the most powerful person in this academy or the whole academy branch. I have all the alice in this world and I have the most powerful alice in the world compare to all of you and I have a very rare and powerful alice that I can use in one millisecond and all of you will die!"said Mikan then suddenly ice daggers was flying towards Luna but Mikan didn't succeed because Natsume melted it

"Well, well, well? Protecting your girlfriend is it? Nat-su-me—chan?" said Mikan while smiling

"Well then?"suddenly a blue light circled Mikan and Luna

"Stand back others!" warning Mikan

"Mikan, stop it!" now the blue light is gone and Mikan's eyes is back to normal and then Narumi tossed ring and earrings to Mikan

"Is these all of it?" ask Mikan who turn her back to Luna making her mad

" How dare you turn your back at me?!" ask the glaring Luna

" Luna, stop it or you're gonna be in trouble" said Narumi who was serious

"Hai, Mikan-chan! Well I don't know if that control device is enough but can you ask Hotaru if she can make you one!"ask Narumi who has mood swing

"Hai Narumi-sensei!Arigatou!" said Mikan who's smiling gently and calm

"Sorry, Luna!"said Mikan while smiling at her

"Now class calm down and let's start our class!"said Narumi making his class shock

"Sensei, you're not going to teach are you"ask a boy

"Well, Of course I will after all I'm the adviser here!" said Narumi who was giggling

" Ok! Now Let's start!" then Narumi started teaching English and very fluent at it making other student full shock

**The bell just rang**

Mikan was walking to the corridor and spotted a sakura tree and went straight there..

"Sakura tree?I didn't know that there was a sakura tree here"ask Mikan to particular no one she lean in the tree trunk and then started singing

_Da da da n da da, Da da da n da da_

_Da da da n da da da da_

_Verse:_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray _

_I could break away _

_Chorus:_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away _

_Bridge:_

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging with revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_Gotta keep movin on movin on_

_Fly away _

_Break away _

_Verse:_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get onboard a fast train _

_Travel on a jetplane_

_Far away _

_And break away _

_Chorus:_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away _

_Bridge:_

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging with revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_Gotta keep movin on movin on_

_Fly away _

_Break away _

_Chorus:I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away_

_Break away_

_Break away_

' That voice' Natsume remove the manga of his face and just stared at the brunette hugging her knees and leaning in her knees…

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Is it okay? Well this is my 4 chapter and I'm trying to finish it as soon as possible this takes forever to type! **Well if you really want it long or short story just type a review!** Thanks!

Tell me if it's good enough or I'll erase this!


	5. Chapter 5

Now Mikan was crying and thought 'If somebody see me I'm going to be dead!' then she quickly wiped her tears

"Mikan" that's what only Natsume can say

"Oh, hi Natsume! Since when are you here?" asked Mikan innocently smiling while staring at Natsume jumped gracefully from the branch

"……" but Natsume didn't reply

"We need to talk" Natsume said while his bangs is covering his eyes

"Oh I'm sorry I need to do something so I got to go…." said Mikan who looks so disappointed then she got up and dusted her skirt and started to walk away but Natsume grabbed her wrist

"We need to talk now!" hissed Natsume

"I believe there's nothin' to talk about plus I'm tired I just got back from America to I need a couple of days to rest now can you let go of me now?" said Mikan but she let a tear drop in her eye but Natsume saw this and let go of her hand

"Thanks, Natsume! See you later!" said Mikan cheerfully but sadness is mixed with it

'What happened to you?' thought Natsume

'Thanks for worrying Natsume but I don't deserve it do I?' thought Mikan while smiling sadly with tears flowing in her eyes

'Now I need to get back to my room and forget about everything and rest' thought Mikan while walking

'Mikan, I need to tell you something' thought Natsume who is now leaning in the tree

While Mikan was walking to her room she saw someone that send chills in everyone's bone except for a few

"Persona" said Mikan calmly

"Oh! That's good! The Famous Dark Angel remembers me…." said Persona as if he is so shock

"What do you need?" hissed Mikan

"Looks like you change a lot little kitty" said Persona while smirk is visible in his face

"I don't have time to give a damn!" said Mikan while getting impatient

"Calm down little kitty…We have a mission, a simple one, you need to escort someone to get here safely."said Persona getting serious ( I got the idea when Persona appear without mask!He's kinda hot like Natsume but he loves dark color!)

"When, Where?" stoic Mikan ask

Little did they know that somebody is watching them

'Mikan….That's why….'he thought and disappeared

After Persona dismissed Mikan, she went to find her bestfriend…

'I miss this academy'was all Mikan could thought while strolling the academy

Then she finally found her sneaking at the back of the barnyard with camera in her delicate hands and $$$$ sign in her purple eyes

'They really like each other! Don't worry Hotaru I'll be your cupid someday!' thought Mikan giggling in her mind and slowly true smile is forming in her pretty face….

"Ruka-pyon!" called Mikan out of nowhere making Hotaru and Ruka stare at her in shock…

**BAKA **

"UHUH! As if you can hit me with that gun!" but **BAKA BAKA BAKA **rest hit her and woah! and she landed flat face making Ruka sweat drop

Natsume was just watching from far ' I will change you like before Mikan I will…' he unconsciously thought and disappeared once again with a tiny smile plaster on his face….

"aahh…aaahhhh…Mikan, Hotaru what are you doing here?asked Ruka while stummering and blushing mad 'What is Hotaru doing here?Did she saw me?OH MY! What's up with her camera'staring at Hotaru and blushing because Hotaru has $$$$ sign in her eyes…

' Just like what I thought they like each other!' Mikan read Ruka's mind using her copied alice and smiled

"Let let's just say that Hotaru was sneaking at the back while you take care of the animals and she plans to sell it to your crazy fan girls and most of all that picture is for her to--"Suddenly Hotaru was awaken from her money land because of Mikan's words and then Mikan was cut by Hotaru's delicate because she knows what is the last sentence……

"Uhhhmmm…mmmm…nnnn…pp…..fff…."Mikan was struggling out of Hotaru's grasp but to late she was drag by her making Ruka sweatdrop

Finally they arrived to Hotaru's room and she let go of Mikan and then started speaking "What do you think you're doing?What the heck are you saying those stuff"hissed Hotaru

"Look who's talking! I have good intentions! Hotaru!"said Mikan cheerfully

"And what is that?"Hotaru's eyebrow raised and asked Mikan

"Well, I'm trying to get my in love bestfriend to be with her Ruka-pyon"said Mikan who was now jumping like a child

"This is not a joke Mikan!"hissed Hotaru but blushing mad……

"Whatever"said Mikan with a smirk plaster on her face…

'Just see Hotaru just see…' thought Mikan and bid goodbye to her bestfriend

' Plan 1 failed!' need to do another plan

Little did they know someone was watching all of their moves…

' Just like what I said….' thought someone

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

whoa!that took forver!LOL!sorry for not updating fast told yah!i'm 7th grader with tons of homework and responsibility!LOL!ok but now it's Thursday I **might** finish this story because it's almost weekend but I think most of you would love a long story so just wait!

thanks for reviews…..


	6. Chapter 6

In a special star room a girl with brunette hair is still sleeping while the others are getting ready…

RING RING RING RING

"Stupid alarm clock….."a temperate brunette just wake up from her deep slumber then step out of her bed and did her routine but she's having a bad day because of her long hair

Now Mikan was strolling the campus she bumped into someone because she's looking at the sakura tree that is fully blooming and yes it's already spring…

THUD

"…….."Mikan just wince in pain while the person who bump into him

"Look where you're going POL-KA-DOTS…"said Natsume while smirking at her and lending a hand

"Look Natsume-kun, I'm having a bad day and don't ever call me that name ever" while she accept his hand to help herself stand

"Hnn….Not my fault…"said Natsume who just walk away but when he passed by Mikan he whispered "Polka…" making Mikan wince

Then after that incident she went to her classroom and just read a book there sitting then suddenly the door SLAM! Revealing a boy with crimson eyes with his best friend Ruka

"Ohayu….Hotaru…,"greeted Ruka cheerfully but just Hotaru just replied with a nod then when they passed by Mikan

"Oh Ohayo Ruka, Natsume!" Mikan just smiled making boys drool over her and Natsume blush a little but can't be seen

"Ohayo Mikan"replied Ruka who is smiling and he nudge Natsume

"Ohayo…..POL-KA-DOTS…" greeted Natsume making his classmates confuse

"POLKADOTS?"thought everyone except Ruka and Hotaru because they know it

"YOU! You PERVERT!" yelled Mikan loosing her patient once more

' Good, she still have her impatient attitude' thought Natsume while smirking and making Koko snicker at him…

' Koko, you want to be roasted or you want me to tell Anna that either you like her or love her?' thought Natsume making Koko sweat a lot!

"hah…hah..hah…hahh…"laugh Koko nervously while scratching hi head at the back

Mikan is now calm not like before and continued reading the book. Natsume told Koko to read her mind luckily she has a lot like tons of controlling device in her body

'Stupid Pervert!Making my day worse than ever!' thought Mikan agrily while calmy outside

Natsume just smirk of what she's thinking and thought ' I'm right I can still change you'

DING DONG DING

"Narumi-sensei, why are you here?" ask someone who is wondering that their always absent teacher is present

"Well, that's because we have a new student! You can come in now" said Narumi twirling

"Yoh!" said someone coming from the door revealing a boy with raven hair and olive eyes

"**Ryoma Echizen**

**Male**

**Dangerous**

**Water Alice**

**Special Star**

**112 lbs"**said Ryoma calmly but he made the girls squealed…..

"So who wants to be her partner…"ask Narumi and most of the people raised their hands

"Can you pick Ryoma?"ask Narumi

"Sakura Mikan…."said Ryoma calmy…..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

so that was it sorry I have to do a lot of things…like organizing my binder my project my room im really sorry

reviews pleased thanks….

hope you like it…..


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you pick Ryoma?"ask Narumi

"Sakura Mikan…."said Ryoma calmy…..

and then he walk to the aisle to go to Mikan making his fangirls faint

"Oh!"said Mikan who looked up from her book and smiled at Ryoma making him blush but he look away so they wont notice but he failed because Hotaru is with her camera and captured a lot like a lot from the start of pictures

"Nice pose, Echizen!" said Hotaru while moving faster than ever form side to side to capturing picture of him making others sweatdrop.

Then she finally stop "So you're Ryoma Echizen huh?" "….." but she receive nothing but silence….

"……." but they just glare at each other

"So??? You're the one who took care of that baka there huh?" said Hotaru making Natsume in fire

"Hn…" by that statement Hotaru made him blush

"Oi, little girl…Where am I suppose to sit" ask Ryoma to Mikan who nudge his glaring fight with the ice queen….

Mikan signal him to sit beside her but she didn't look at her because she's reading a Spanish book with Mikan's action Natsume was now on fire and the whole class was sweating but Hotaru shot him with her

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Oi baka, if you're planning to set the room on fire let me out first.."said Hotaru while blowing the steam that coming out of her baka gun. ' Thanks Imai!' everyone thought

"Imai!" said Natsume but he thought that it will not be good if he loose control so he just walk out and went straight to their sakura tree

"Little girl, who is that boy that was sitting beside you?" ask Ryoma who was reading manga

"Natsume" replied Mikan and he thought 'so that's the guy huh?'

'Who the hell is that guy who calls polka little girl? And why did that baka said that he's the one who took care of her there?' thought Natsume in rage

"Natsume?" Ruka asked and he's with Koko and Yuu

"What?" hissed Natsume but a little more calm than before

"Natsume, when I read his mind he thought that he missed her, he will protect her no matter what and he will not give her up…"said Koko who was worried about Natsume since Mikan went away he change a lot and they know that he likes her

"Why are you telling those things to me?" asked Natsume boringly

' Don't you dare read my mind again Koko' thought Natsume making Koko sweat a lot

"Hai!"said Koko making Yuu and Ruka confuse

"Natsume, we need to go to class its Jinno-sensei's class now.."stated Yuu

**Slam! **The door opened and Natsume walk in together with Ruka, Yuu, and Koko making their fangirls squeal and making Mikan wince because it hurts her ear

"Can you shut up?" ask Ryoma who was beside Mikan sleeping before he heard the squealing with manga on the top of his head

Natsume just glare at Ryoma but he didn't even nudge a bit making him in rage again but luckily Ruka pat his shoulder to calm him down or else the room will be on fire any minute

' Natsume is loosing control of himself this days. Is it because of Mikan-chan?' thought Ruka worriedly

"Yes, Ruka! Me either!" said Koko who appeared out of nowhere

"Neh?Ryoma? You wanna go to Central Town today?" ask Mikan while smiling

"So it's a date huh?" ask Ryoma while smirking

"Oh! No! I remember we need to go with my partner with Natsume-kun plus its not a date" Mikan said while looking at the window

"So? We need to ask that bastard to go with us huh?" ask Ryoma who's annoyed

"Who's bastard?" asked Natsume in rage……….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Is it ok?Im really sorry my parents got mad at me because I stay late at night on the computer and this week I need to go to bed earlier than ever! And my freakin' computer is kinda retarted because it deletes folder where I put my stuff! Just review! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously….

' Natsume is loosing control of himself this days. Is it because of Mikan-chan?' thought Ruka worriedly

"Yes, Ruka! Me either!" said Koko who appeared out of nowhere

"Neh?Ryoma? You wanna go to Central Town today?" ask Mikan while smiling

"So it's a date huh?" ask Ryoma while smirking

"Oh! No! I remember we need to go with my partner with Natsume-kun plus its not a date" Mikan said while looking at the window

"So? We need to ask that bastard to go with us huh?" ask Ryoma who's annoyed

"Who's bastard?" asked Natsume in rage……….

**Chapter 9**

The room is heating up and all of them are sweating except Hotaru who is now in her invention, cocoon, and of course Mikan

"Oi baka"someone spoke from the cocoon "you really want to burn this room let me go out didn't I tell you that if your going to burn this room im going to go out first then you can burn it down?"said Hotaru making others sweat even more

'Natsume calm down calm down' thought Natsume while trying to control the heat coming out of his body

"Yeah, so what now C-H-I-B-I?" said Natsume mockingly making Ryoma twitch a little but barely visible

"Whatever…Let's go little girl"said Ryoma and slip his hand in his pocket and walk away followed by Mikan and Natsume

'this boy is getting on my nerve' thought Natsume while glaring at Ryoma but he just ignore him making Natsume in rage

**At the Bus**

They went at the far end of the bus with Mikan in between Ryoma and Natsume. While riding the bus Ryoma fell asleep in Mikan's shoulder making Natsume jealous for the first time

'How dare him fall sleep into my polka's shoulder'thought Natsume and heard someone snickered

'Koko since when did you tail behind us?' thought Natsume while glaring at Koko

"A while ago"said Koko nervously

'Now will you stop reading my mind or you wanna be a steak?' thought Natsume and Koko just nod nervously

**At the Central Town**

"What do you want to do, little girl?" ask Ryoma while looking around

"Uhm…I think I want a fluff puffs!What do you think Natsume-kun?" said Mikan a little cheerful

"Tch! Childish" said Natsume but the last part was whisper but Mikan heard it and a vein poop up out of Mikan's face but she needed to control her self

'Natsume is so annoying this days' thought Mikan

'I'm gonna get you' thought Natsume smirking behind Mikan

"Ok!I'm going to get boxes of fluff puffs just stay here"said Mikan smiling and walk away from the two hot boys

"Wahhh…..It's Natsume-sama and another hot boy like him" squealed a fan girl making all their fans look at them and hearts are now seen in their faces

'Uh-oh! Not again' thought Natsume and Ryoma and began running away from their fans

'I need to hide now!But where?Oh!Im just going to follow him so I can survive' thought Ryoma who is not following Natsume like a tail when they stopped running there where at the front of the Sakura Tree

Natsume and Ryoma are slightly panting. Natsume leaned at the tree and ask Ryoma something

"Oi!Who the hell are you" ask Natsume while glaring at Ryoma but he just leaned at the

other side of the wall and said "You? Who are you to Mikan?"

"…….."but silence engulfed then but it was break by Mikan

"Finally, I found you why did you run away from the central town"ask Mikan slightly panting

"Fangirls"said Natsume and Ryoma as if synchronized

That made Mikan laugh so hard 'I'm so happy the two boys that are important to my life is here with me' thought Mikan 'this is the first time I laugh so hard after 8 years'

Mikan who is laughing so hard in front of them made them shock but smile are formed in their gorgeous face but barely visible and Mikan stop laughing and just flash her original smile making the two blush slightly

"Come on, you guys! We need to go back to our dorm its getting dark" said Mikan

The boys just shrugged and walk away ' they really have the same attitude and act the same huh like synchronized' thought Mikan and slightly giggle

"You guys! I didn't told you to leave me!" said Mikan while smiling

'Your changing Mikan your going back the way you are' thought some familiar people

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o- o

so how was it im really sorry I only update during weekends!i had a lots of stuff waiting for me everyday you know!my resting day is Sunday so bare with me!sorry!do you like it im thinking if I will continue it or not!?just review if you want it to continue!


	9. Chapter 9

A new day is starting and Mikan is lying on her special star bed, her brunette hair spread all over her pillow…

_RRIIINNNGGGG…._

'Damn, my head aches!' thought Mikan while grabbing her alarm clock and throw it away and forced her self to get up and did her daily routine for the day

'Damn that mission I was having fun yesterday when that damn Persona appeared out of nowhere' thought Mikan

_THUD_

Mikan bump into someone

"OH!Gomenasai…."said Mikan while accepting the boy's hand and dusting her skirt

"No need to be sorry little girl…."No it wasn't Natsume but it was Ryoma 

Natsume is just leaning at the wall in the corner fire in his eyes are now visible

"Oh!Ryoma, I see you woke up early today! Are you going to go to class today?"ask Mikan smiling at Ryoma but this time it was a different one it was a faint smile but it was full of happiness

"Oi! You ok?"ask Ryoma while walking away hands in his packet thinking 'Mission huh?'

"Yah!What makes you think that I'm not ok?"Mikan ask Ryoma as if innocent

_CRRRINNNNNGGG_

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Nastume was now inside while Hotaru is sitting beside Ruka fixing her invention while he pets Usagi

The door opened revealing Mikan and Ryoma 'They look good together, but I think Mikan looks better with Natsume' that thought is flying all around the classroom making Koko snigger a little but indeed it was really true

When Mikan and Ryoma passed Hotaru and Ruka she greeted the "Ohayo Hotaru, ohayo Ruka" but Mikan received nod from Hotaru and Ruka greeted back "Oh!Ohayo Mikan"

Then when they proceeded their seat beside Natsume, Mikan immediately fall asleep

'So there really is something wrong with her' thought of three people

When the door creaked open Jin-jin was there with his frog and really pissed because of something 

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"yelled Jin-jin who was pissed more than before

"hhhmmm…""What is it Jin-jin?" asked Mikan while rubbing her eyes like a child making her fan boys drool

"Can't you stay awake in my class?"asked Jin-jin pissed

"No"replied Mikan straight but she was feeling dizzy her vision is blurring each second

"Im outta here"she declared and stood up and walk away but when she's in the middle aisle at the back of the class she suddenly fainted 

The class went eye-wide and Ryoma ran towards Mikan when he was about to carry her to her room Natsume was raging and said "Move away I can carry her by myself" he was on fire his eyes was raging in fire then Ryoma shrugged his shoulder and moved away to let Natsume carry her

He knew that, that girl whos Natsume is carrying loves him from the start he said to himself that he's not giving up Mikan until he saw him care for her and if he's right for the girl he love dearly….



SORRY!Im really sorry I forgot to update this days!just review if its good and if its not I need to delete it because no one will read it and im just wasting my time T-T


	10. Chapter 10

It was a damp cold night, walking slowly she made her way through the forest without anyone's help she had a big gash on her right arm. True, she was the most powerful alice yet she was exhausted. Everybody would be exhausted and lose their concentration, even thought she was powerful she couldn't bear being exhausted after fight thousands of people.

Panting she sat down on the tree, 'This tree. Why does it have to be here?' she thought. The girl was very exhausted she wanted to sleep and rest yet someone came she never did thought about him coming but she did expect him to worry.

"Mission?" it was a cold deep voice from a boy, even thought it was dark his piercing red-ruby eye showed worried with his stoic face

"None of your business, Natsume" she said but gradually twitched. She couldn't use her alice, she knows that one she did she will faint from over exert.

Natsume didn't say anything he tried to touch her but he saw her flinching from him. Instead, he sat down beside her.

"You do know that Luna is nothing right?" he said. In response the girl didn't say anything.

"What happened to you?" Yet, no response. He glanced at the girl and saw her asleep groping her deep cut.

He stared at her face. 'Beautiful' was not a word for it was indescribable.

He carried her surprised by her weight even thought she eats like a wild boar. He jumps from tree to tree to reach her veranda. He opened it, "Click". 'Stupid girl, does she even care if someone crawls to her side while sleeping.'

10 meters away, a boy with olive eyes, "I see." He was certain now that he saw it. He disappeared once again.

Natsume laid Mikan on the bed. He went inside her bathroom, tried to look for the first-aid kit. She was too exhausted to argue with Natsume cleaning her wound. Once, he was done he gently peck a kiss on her forehead and left. Beforehe leave he mumbled "Aisheteru" shocked that Mikan mumbled the same thing he turned and ran to Mikan kissed her gently and got a response. So overjoyed, Natsume never left Mikan's side till morning.

**Someone's bedroom **

"_Ryoma- kun, Ryoma- kun, matte iyo" a girl with long braid was shouting from his back she asks him to wait from instead he continued running. He was laughing mentally. That girl resembled Mikan._

"_I finally caught u, mou, Ryoma-kun I told you to wait for me not run away" Her face was red cheeks puffed with her lips pouted. Ryoma blushed 'Crap, shes cute'_

Ryoma sat up slight panting that dream again. It was a dream that has been hunting him for a while or should we say for his whole life. That girl was his childhood friend, they were separated when Sakuno's mom divorced her dad. He had loved her for all this years. True, he loves Mikan but when he saw that incident he realized that he only loves her like a friend, a sister and not more than that.

"I'll find you" he said in deep serious voice, his face was full of determination.

Im so sorry I got grounded but got off the hook but it was hectic :/ but ill finish this today :D **REVIEWS.**


End file.
